What Happens in Las Pegasus
by DiscordantPrincess
Summary: The ponies wake up from a night of crazy partying in Las Pegasus...and none of them have any memory of what happened. Can they figure it out? Rated for language and other non-kid-friendly stuff.
1. Waking Up

**Discord: (pouting)**

**Ratigan: (offscreen) Come on, Discord, do the introduction.**

**Discord: I can't believe it took her this long to pick me for her intro. I'm supposed to be her favorite character on the show! I mean, I'm her avatar picture, for crying out loud!**

**Ratigan: (offscreen) Oh dear God, are you REALLY going to go down that road? DiscordantPrincess already explained it to you; she has a bowl full of pony names, and the ones she picks get to do the next introduction. Now do the introduction!**

**Discord: No, I don't feel like it. (folds arms over chest) **

**Ratigan: (offscreen) Discord, do the damned introduction, or I swear to God I will shove this camera up your ass!**

**Discord: (snorts) THAT'S your big threat? A free colonoscopy? (chuckles) "World's Greatest Criminal Mind" my flank!**

**Ratigan: (picks up camera, moves towards Discord)**

**Discord: OK, OK, OK, I'll do it! (sighs) Welcome to another episode of "Ratti in Ponyville," written by our very own DiscordantPrincess. This story is dedicated to her friends FairyTales And Pixie Dust, Cellenia and ShiningShadow1965. Enjoy, everypony. (glares at camera) Happy now?**

**Ratigan: (offscreen) Thank you. **

**Discord: (mumbling) Stupid rat... **

THUD! I woke up after hitting the floor after falling from the bed. "Ouch…" I looked around. I was back in my hotel room. How did I even get back here? The last thing I remembered was spending the evening in the hotel's casino with Rarity and her friends. What had happened last night? It was all a big blur.

I groaned as I rubbed my pounding head. It felt like somepony was banging a drum inside my brain. I felt sick. I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and just made it in time to throw up into the toilet.

"Hi, Paddy!" I yelped as I looked up to see Pinkie Pie hanging by her knees from the shower curtain, her usual nutty grin plastered on her face. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing in MY bathroom? And how in Equestria did you even get UP there?"

"I was kinda hoping YOU'D know," Pinkie replied. "Last night was kinda a blur."

I buried my face into my forehooves. "Look, Pinkie, I REALLY don't feel well enough to deal with this right now, so could you PLEASE just go back to your hotel room?"

"Okey dokey Loki." She got down and hopped out. "Hope you feel better!" She gently shut the door behind her, but with my headache it sounded more like she slammed it. How could she still be so damned cheerful after whatever had happened last night? I moaned as I felt another surge of nausea hit me and I threw up again.

Once I had emptied the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet and flushed, I went to the sink and looked into the mirror. I looked a fright. My mane was a rat's nest, my eyes were bloodshot…and somepony had put red lipstick on me. "What the…?" I shook my head and simply wiped the lipstick off with a tissue. I smacked my lips and grimaced. My mouth tasted like vomit. I took out my toothbrush and some toothpaste and brushed my teeth, getting rid of the foul taste.

**_Grrrrrrr_**. My stomach growled loudly, letting me know that it was empty. I ignored it and went on to brush my mane to make it look at least semi-presentable again. I groaned as the pounding in my head started up again. Maybe a shower would help me feel a little better. I went over to the shower and opened the curtain…and screamed to find a baby alligator in the bathtub.

Just then, Pinkie came back in. "Oh, there you are, Gummy! I was looking for you, you little dickens!" She picked the alligator up and carried him out of the room. Pinkie Pie is so random, it scares me sometimes.

Once the alligator was gone, I went into the shower and washed up. Once I finished, I stepped out and put on my favorite bathrobe, then dried my mane using the hotel hair dryer and refixed it.

As I got ready for the day, my belly kept roaring impatiently at me. "Would you please shut up? I will get breakfast soon." I groaned and smacked my hoof against my face. "Terrific, Ratigan, you're arguing with your stomach. Oh Celestia, what HAPPENED last night?"

After I got ready, I left the hotel room to find the girls. Maybe with their help, we could figure out just what the buck happened last night.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. **

**Just so you peeps know, I personally have never been to Las Vegas, nor have I ever woken up from a night so wild that I didn't remember anything, so this is going to be somewhat based on movies that I've seen where such things happen. **

**What DID happen the night before? You'll have to read on to find out! Stay tuned!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


	2. The Girls' Room

**Hey, whassup my bronies? Ready for another chapter of "What Happens in Las Pegasus?" Because I've got one for you!**

I walked over to the large hotel room that the girls were all sharing. I was about to knock on the door, but then I heard them all scream. I started panicking. I thought somepony was in there murdering them! "Girls! Hang on, I'm coming in!" I bucked the door down and ran in. Nopony was being murdered thankfully, but I could see why they were screaming.

Twilight was hanging upside down by the fan, tied there. Applejack was dressed in a dominatrix's outfit, complete with whip. Rarity had had her beautiful mane shaved off. The only ones not screaming were Pinkie, who had nothing out of the ordinary on her, and Rainbow Dash, who was still asleep on a pile of bits with what looked like a black eye and a wrestler's championship belt around her waist.

"Girls! Oh my word, are you all right?"

"No I am not all right!" Rarity cried. "I'M BALD!"

"Why in tarnation am I dressed in this slutty outfit?" Applejack asked.

"Could somepony help me down, please?" Twilight asked.

"I gotcha, Twi!" Pinkie offered, jumping up and untying her. The two came falling down to the floor with a thud.

"Ow! Thanks, Pinkie." Twilight groaned. Then, she yelped when she saw her right foreleg. "I have a TATTOO? Why do I have a TATTOO? And who the hoof is Lime Light?"

"Probably your new husband," Pinkie replied. She pointed to the huge diamond ring and golden wedding band on Twilight's horn.

Twilight shrieked. "I'm MARRIED? When did I get MARRIED? Why do I not remember getting MARRIED?"

"Would somepony PLEASE tell me WHY I AM BALD?!" Rarity screeched.

I snickered at my fillyfriend's dramatic outburst. "You know, darling, that's actually not a bad look for you." If looks could kill, I would have been dead five seconds after Rarity glared at me.

"Easy for YOU to say, Padraic, there doesn't seem to be a THING wrong with YOU!" she told me.

"No, I suppose not," I agreed. "Although I DID wake up with red lipstick on."

"WHAT?!" Rarity grabbed me by the shoulders. "You cheating bastard! Who were you kissing behind my back? Who? Tell me!"

"Nopony, I woke up with lipstick on because somepony had PUT it on me!"

"Oh." Rarity calmed down and let go of me. She chuckled embarrassedly. "Sorry."

"So NOTHIN' other than lipstick happened to ya, Paddy?" Applejack asked as she took off the costume.

"Not that I am aware of at the moment, no."

"Lucky feller."

"Yeah, but he must've had a really upset tummy when he got up, because he threw up a lot," Pinkie interjected. "I saw him, 'cause I was in his bathroom when he came in."

"You were in my coltfriend's bathroom?!" Rarity screamed. She tried to jump on Pinkie, but Twilight and Applejack held her back. "You little hussy! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Calm down, Rarity, she was hanging upside down on the shower curtain when I found her," I told her. "I have no idea WHY she was there, but she was. Nothing happened between us."

"That's right," Pinkie agreed. "I think I must've been giving Gummy a bath, though, because he was in Paddy's bathtub."

Just then, Rainbow woke up. "Oh, Celestia, my head is killing me." She looked around. "What the hay happened to YOU guys?"

"You SERIOUSLY slept through everything that just went on a few seconds ago?" I asked in disbelief.

"That mare would sleep through the Independence Day parade," Applejack groaned.

Rainbow then noticed the pile of bits she was lying on. "Whoa! Did I win ALL of this at the poker tables last night?"

"I don't think so, Rainbow," Twilight replied. "Look at the belt…and the black eye."

Rainbow went over to the mirror to see her black eye. "Holy horse apples! What HAPPENED to me last night?"

"What happened to ANY of us last night?" Rarity asked. Everypony started freaking out.

I decided to take charge amongst the chaos. "Would you all SHUT UP!" They all stopped. "Thank you! Now, does ANYPONY remember ANYTHING about last night?"

"No, the last thing I remember is having drinks at the poker tables," Twilight replied. "Anypony remember anything after that?" Everypony shook their heads.

"All right, so let's start at the poker tables and try to work our way from there," I suggested. Seconds after I said that, my tummy grumbled again, making me sigh. "Perhaps we should have breakfast first. If I have to spend another minute listening to my belly screaming at me, I'll lose it."

"Good idea," Twilight agreed. "Pinkie, can you get Fluttershy up, please?" Pinkie trotted over to Fluttershy's bed. "I don't think that's going to be possible, Twilight."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE!" Pinkie screeched, pointing to the empty bed. The girls all started carrying on again.

"Oh no, Fluttershy!" Applejack reacted. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, everypony!" I told them. "Fluttershy is probably at the breakfast buffet, so let's go down and find her, all right?"

"OK." We all left the room for the breakfast buffet. Little did we realize that we were going to discover just how wild our previous night had been.

**Geez, sounds like the girls had a pretty rough night, too! Except Pinkie, she seemed to be enjoying whatever she was doing.**

**OK, I apologize for turning Rarity into a clingy jealous girl here, but I doubt like hell any of us would react well to our boyfriends declaring that he had lipstick on his lips that wasn't ours or that one of our best friends was in his bathroom...especially not when you're hung over.**

**What happened to our ponies? And where is Fluttershy? Find out soon!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess. **


	3. Rarity's Hairy Situation

**Howdy, y'all! I have a brand new chapter of "What Happens in Las Pegasus" for you! Enjoy!**

We made our way to the hotel's breakfast buffet to look for Fluttershy. Unfortunately, she was not there. So after we had breakfast (No sense in trying to find your missing friend on an empty stomach, right?) we spread out around the hotel to look for her. Twilight and Applejack went into the casino, Pinkie and Rainbow went out to the pool, and Rarity and I went to the spa.

"Fluttershy!" we both called as we ran through the various luxury areas of the spa. "Fluttershy!"

"May I help you two?" a voice asked. We turned around to see a black earth pony mare with a white mane and tail, pink eyes and a cutie mark of a bath towel.

"We're looking for our friend," I explained. "Have you seen her? She's a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes and a cutie mark of three pink-winged butterflies."

"I'm sorry, sir, I haven't seen such a pony in here," the mare replied. Then, she looked at Rarity. "I remember you! You're the mare who came in here and demanded a mane shaving!"

Rarity blinked. "I WHAT?"

The mare turned around. "Hairriet! Hey, Hairriet!" A light orange unicorn with a burnt orange mane and tail, hazel eyes and a cutie mark of a green hairbrush came up to us. "Didn't this mare come in here last night and ask for you to shave her mane?"

Hairriet looked Rarity over, then nodded. "You're right, Towelette, she did. I kept telling her that she didn't really want it, that she was drunk and not thinking straight. But she kept screaming at me to do it, so I finally gave in."

Rarity squeaked sadly. "I…I can't believe that I actually gave you permission to shave my beautiful, beautiful mane! Even INTOXICATED!" She started to cry. "Out of all the worst possible things that could happen, this is THE…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING!" She fell to the floor and wailed.

"Um…is your fillyfriend all right, sir?" Towelette asked.

"She's fine, she's just a bit of a drama queen," I assured them. I grabbed onto Rarity's right foreleg. "Come on, Rarity darling, we have to go find Fluttershy, remember?"

"NO!" Rarity practically screamed, smacking my hoof away. "I am not leaving this spa without SOME sort of compensation! Fluttershy would understand."

"Oh for Luna's sake, Rarity, what do you want them to do, glue your mane back to your head? They can't DO anything for you!"

* * *

A few minutes later, we left the spa together to catch up with our friends. Rarity was wearing a lavender wig on her head. "There we go. Not QUITE the same color as my tail, but it shall have to do until my mane grows back."

I glared at her. "SERIOUSLY, Rarity? Covering your shaved head takes precedence over finding your best friend? What is WRONG with you?"

Rarity just rolled her eyes. "Typical stallion. You don't understand a THING about how important it is for a girl to maintain her looks."

I groaned. "Whatever. Now let's find the others! Maybe THEY'VE had some luck in finding Fluttershy!" So we dashed off together, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where our lost pegasus was.

**So THAT'S what happened to Rarity's mane! I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or to kick her for being such a diva that she couldn't go off to find her friend without getting the problem fixed. I'm sorry, I just am not a huge fan of Rarity...plus her little "worst possible thing" outburst was too hilarious not to put in here, heh heh! Yeah, I'm horrible, what can I say?**

**How are the others faring? You must read to find out! Please R&R!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


	4. EWF Audience Smackdown

**Hello, everypony! I hope you're ready for a new chapter of "What Happens in Las Pegasus..." because I've got one for you!**

After striking out at the spa, Rarity and I went out to the pool to find Pinkie and Rainbow. Pinkie and her alligator were swimming in the pool to try and find Fluttershy, and Rainbow was flying overhead, checking the trees and the ground below. "Any luck, ladies?" I asked.

Pinkie climbed out of the pool and shook her head, inadvertently getting me and Rarity wet. "Nope, and we've looking all over the pool area! The pool, the lawn chairs, the hot tub, the fake palm trees, the poolside bar, EVERYWHERE! Dashie even checked inside the used towel basket! Fluttershy isn't ANYWHERE!"

Rainbow flew down and landed next to us. She snickered. "Nice rug, Rarity." Rarity whimpered and covered her head.

"Aww, I think it's pretty, Rare," Pinkie commented. "It's all lavender. I love lavender, although my FAVORITE color is pink, but that's probably a big DUH, but I guess you wouldn't really look great with a pink wig…I mean, you'd still look really pretty, but it wouldn't match your tail, I mean, that wig doesn't match your tail either but it's closer to your tail color than pink is…"

"Pinkie, as FASCINATING as this little rant is, we should probably keep looking for Fluttershy," I interrupted her.

"Good idea, Paddy. Wow, you always have such good ideas! I'll bet that's one reason Rarity loves you so much, you're SO smart. Also, you're really handsome, and nice, and talented, and strong…"

"Thank you, Pinkie, but let's go!"

"Okey dokey Loki!" We ran out of the pool area and back into the hotel.

* * *

Shortly after going into the hotel, something caught our eyes; a poster for a special event that had occurred the previous night. "EWF AUDIENCE SMACKDOWN. ONE NIGHT ONLY AT THE LUNAR SPORTS ARENA. AUDIENCE MEMBERS GET A CHANCE TO FACE OFF AGAINST FIVE-TIME EQUESTRIAWIDE WRESTLING FEDERATION HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION ROCK HOGAN. 5,000 BIT PRIZE FOR WINNERS," Rainbow read aloud.

"I cannot BELIEVE ANYpony would go to something so BARBARIC!" Rarity scoffed.

"Wait a minute…" I remembered something. "Rainbow, may I see your belt, please?"

Rainbow nodded and took the belt off of her waist. "Here ya go, Professor Egghead."

I took the belt from Rainbow and read the inscription carved into the buckle. "EWF AUDIENCE SMACKDOWN CHAMPION." I gasped. "WE must have gone to that event last night…or at least Rainbow did. Maybe THAT'S where Fluttershy is! Come on, to the Lunar Sports Arena!"

* * *

Once we arrived at the Lunar Sports Arena, which was next door to the hotel, we spread out and searched for Fluttershy. Rainbow searched the ticket booth, Rarity searched the gift shop, I searched the locker rooms, and Pinkie searched the snack bar. After a bit, we met up in the arena to search.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No," Rarity replied.

"Negatory," Rainbow added.

"Uh-uh," Pinkie answered with a mouthful of soft pretzel.

Just then, a huge, muscular red earth pony with a black mane and tail, gray eyes and a cutie mark of a wrestling belt stomped up to us. "YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Rainbow. "YOU'RE the little filly who beat me in last night's Audience Smackdown!"

"Uh, are you sure it was ME?" Rainbow asked nervously. "There must've been HUNDREDS of blue pegasi with rainbow manes here last night."

Rock frowned. "I have NEVER been beaten in a wrestling match before…and CERTAINLY not by an audience member…and DEFINITELY not by a mare!" Rainbow gulped.

Rock then smiled and laughed. "You've got guts, missy. And talent. Have you ever thought about joining the Equestriawide Wrestling Ladies' Foundation?" Rainbow grinned.

"Focus, Dashie," I told her. "Excuse me, Mr. Hogan, but by any chance did Rainbow here have a yellow pegasus here with her? Pink mane, blue-green eyes?"

Rock shook his head. "Sorry, buddy, the little fireball here was alone last night."

"THAT'S good to hear," Rarity sighed. "Even drunk, I have SOME form of class enough not to come to such a brutish event."

"But not enough to resist getting your mane shaved off," Rainbow retorted, making Rarity glare at her.

I sighed. "Well, thank you anyway, Mr. Hogan. Come on, girls, let's head back to the hotel and catch up with Twilight and Applejack. Perhaps they've had some luck." So we left the sports arena to go back to the hotel.

**And thus we know why Rainbow was sleeping on a mountain of bits with a black eye and a wrestling belt. Wow, this night sounds wild! And yes, I took Rock Hogan's name from wrestlers Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson and Hulk Hogan...uncreative fanfic writer is uncreative.**

**Have Twilight and Applejack had any better luck? Find out soon! Please R&R!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


	5. Shows Ponies Put On

**Whassup, my peeps? Hope you're ready for the next chapter of "What Happens in Las Pegasus"...because ready or not, it's here!**

After finishing up at the Lunar Sports Arena, we went back to the hotel. There, we found Twilight and Applejack over by the poker tables, both looking solemn and depressed. "I take it you ladies had about as much luck as we did," I figured.

"If by about as much luck as you did, you mean zero luck, then yes," Twilight replied. "I don't get it. Where could Fluttershy have gone? It's not like a pony can just disappear into thin air."

Just then, two young stallions; a whitish-gray unicorn with a white mane and tail, blue-green eyes and a cutie mark of a cell phone, and a brown earth pony with a burgundy mane and tail, green eyes and a cutie mark of a dumbbell, came up to us. "No way!" the unicorn spoke up, pointing to Applejack. "Check it out, Bench! It's that sexy Southern pony from last night's Fillies Gone Wild show!"

"Say WHAT?" Applejack asked.

The earth pony whistled. "Hey, baby, that was some nice whip work you did last night. RAWR."

"What in tarnation are you two talkin' about?" Applejack asked. "I weren't in no Fillies Gone Wild show last night!"

"Sure you were…except you were in this sexy dominatrix outfit and holding a whip," the unicorn replied. "You kept whipping this one guy dressed like a cowboy and tying him up, then winked at the audience. It was VERY arousing. Our buddy Hotwings got himself a couple of wing boners during the whole thing."

Applejack began to become livid, her face turning red. "Why of all the no-good, lyin', falsifyin'…"

"Wait a minute, Applejack," I interrupted her. "These chaps might be on to something. You may not remember being in such a show because we were all drunk off our flanks, but it's possible."

"But why in the hay would I be selected to be in such a show?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps we can find out." I turned to the two young stallions. "Pardon me, gentlecolts, but where exactly did this Fillies Gone Wild show occur?"

"It was in the Platinum Room here in the hotel," the earth pony explained. "I think they're still in there setting up for tonight's show. Hope to see you there, babe." He winked at Applejack, who looked about ready to buck him halfway to Saddle Arabia.

"Thank you, sirs." I turned to the girls. "All right, ladies, to the Platinum Room! Perhaps we'll find a clue as to Fluttershy's whereabouts there." So we ran off as the two stallions made catcalls to Applejack, who did not appreciate them.

* * *

We made our way to the Platinum Room. Once there, we met up with the manager of the show, Cocoa Burlesque, a brown earth pony with a dark brown mane and tail, brown eyes and a cutie mark of a pair of dancing shoes.

"Our star girl had broken her left hind leg and couldn't perform, so the option was either find somepony to replace her or cancel the show," Cocoa was explaining. "One of my guys saw these two out in the casino…" She indicated Twilight and Applejack. "…and brought them to me. The earth pony started cracking that whip like she had been born holding one and was a natural. The unicorn wasn't as skilled, but she did catch the eye of one of my show boys."

Twilight's eyes grew wider. "By any chance, is this show boy's name Lime Light?"

"Sure is." Cocoa smiled when she saw the rings on Twilight's horn. "Looks like you two REALLY hit it off last night. Lime's over there if you wanna talk to him, Mrs. Light." She pointed to a lime green unicorn with a dark green mane and tail, green eyes and a cutie mark of a spotlight. Twilight nodded, then trotted over to him.

"I sure am grateful that you were able to be in my show last night, Miss Applejack," Cocoa told Applejack. "Although I'm going to need the costume and the whip back for tonight."

"Yeah, of course," Applejack replied. She took out the costume from her saddle bag and handed it back to Cocoa. "Just a heads up, ya might wanna have it dry cleaned before tonight. It's got a little sweat and vomit on it. Sorry."

"Honey, I've had worse happen to these costumes," Cocoa assured her. "It's perfectly fine."

"Excuse me, Miss Burlesque?" I spoke up. "By any chance, did Twilight and Applejack have a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes and a cutie mark of three pink-winged butterflies with them last night?"

"Nope, sorry, hon, it was just the two of them." She smiled at me. "Y'know, we could always use a handsome, strong stallion like you in our show, too. The fillies who come would flip over you."

Rarity got between us. "Hooves off my coltfriend, you tramp!" Cocoa blinked, then backed away slowly.

Just then, Twilight came back up to us. She was no longer wearing the rings on her horn. "I just talked with Lime Light about last night. He couldn't have been sweeter. He understands that I was drunk last night and not thinking straight when we got married, and he admits that he was a little tipsy himself. He told me that the rings belonged to his grandmother and that he wanted them to go to a special mare. I told him that someday, he'll find that special mare…and they'll both be sober."

"That's my little Twilight Star," I praised her. "That was VERY grown up of you."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, Padraic. But we're still no closer to finding Fluttershy. I asked Lime if she was at the chapel with us when we had our wedding, and he said no, it was just him and me."

"Oh, poor Fluttershy," Pinkie moaned. "Where could she be? I'm just so worried about her, I'm starting to get sick!" She held her stomach as she spoke.

"Sick?" Finally, I got it. "Sick! That's it! I think I know where Fluttershy is!"

"Where?" Pinkie asked. She gasped. "She's not sick in the hospital, is she? Oh, poor Flutters!"

"No, no, Pinkie, it's nowhere near that serious. Follow me!" I galloped off, the girls following quickly behind me. Now I knew where our missing friend was.

**AHA! The game is afoot...or rather, ahoof.**

**Poor Applejack...she wants guys to like her for her skills and her honesty, not her whip-cracking abilities! And I kinda feel bad for Lime Light, even if he IS just a one-shot character and will not be coming back at all...hopefully he'll find his special mare!**

**Hee hee, yet another mare is intrigued by Pony Ratigan's charm and good looks...oh, Ratti, y u so sexy? I blame Vincent Price!**

**So where IS Fluttershy? We'll find out next chap, I Pinkie promise!**

**Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope to see you next time! Please R&R!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


	6. Finding Fluttershy

**Hello, all! Well, here we have the final chapter of "What Happens in Las Pegasus." Hope you like it!**

We were on the trail of our missing pegasus, I was sure of it. I led the girls right to…

"Our hotel room?" Twilight asked, confused. I nodded as I opened the door.

"Uh, earth to Professor Egghead, we already CHECKED the hotel bedroom!" Rainbow retorted as we went back inside. "Fluttershy wasn't here!"

"You're right, Dashie, you DID check the bedroom," I replied. "But did anypony check the BATHROOM?" The others looked at me with confusion. "We all know Fluttershy; she's a sweet little thing and cute as the dickens, but she doesn't have the stomach for alcohol at all. What if she got sick last night after however many drinks we had and went back to the bathroom, but then passed out?"

Pinkie tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Well I don't know about Fluttershy, but there's definitely SOMEpony in there."

"Stand back, y'all," Applejack told us. She reared back and bucked the door open. We peered inside. There, lying next to the toilet, still unconscious, lay Fluttershy. A large puddle of drool and vomit had formed around her head. Just then, she made a little moaning sound and got up. "Oh my, I don't feel well at all." She looked over at us. "Um…hello, everypony. I'm sorry, am I hogging the bathroom?"

"FLUTTERSHY!" The girls all piled onto her and hugged her.

"Thank Celestia you're all right!" Twilight told her. "We were looking all over Las Pegasus for you!"

"You WERE?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a burden for you."

"Oh, it's no burden at all, darling," Rarity assured her. "We're just so glad that you're all right."

"Gosh, Rarity, I love what you've done with your mane," Fluttershy noticed. "It's a very nice color for you."

Rarity blushed. "Oh, why thank you, dear. It's a wig, actually…I made a foolish decision last night while under the influence." She turned to Rainbow and stuck her tongue out.

Fluttershy gasped when she saw Rainbow. "Oh my goodness! Rainbow Dash, what happened to your eye? Were you in a fight? Did somepony hurt you?"

Rainbow grinned. "It's a long story, Flutters. We'll tell it to you over lunch."

"Good idea," Applejack responded. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm STARVIN'!"

"Running halfway to Tartarus and back looking for a lost friend DOES work up a rather big appetite," Rarity agreed. "Shall we go to lunch?" We all left for one of the restaurants in the hotel.

"By the way, how did you all find me?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was all Paddy," Pinkie explained. "He's the one who figured out where you'd be after we struck out everywhere else."

"That was some impressive deductions, Padraic," Twilight offered her praise to me. "Maybe you should consider becoming a detective."

I felt my face get hot as I blushed. "It's just simple eliminations, Twilight my dear. Nothing special."

* * *

So we went to lunch at a sushi restaurant in the hotel. As we ate, we told Fluttershy the story of everything that had happened the previous night.

"…and that's the story of last night," Twilight finished.

"Oh my, it sounds like you all had a lot of fun," Fluttershy commented. "I'm sorry that I missed it. Stupid me, getting sick like that and missing all the fun with my friends!"

"You REALLY didn't miss much, Fluttershy dear," I reassured her. "Just a lot of us doing stupid things."

"And you know the WORST part?" Rainbow asked. "I can't remember a bucking THING about last night!" We all agreed that none of us could either.

Just then, a brown earth pony with a long black mane and tail, red eyes and a cutie mark of three bats, with a camera around her neck, came up to us. "Hey, all," she greeted us. "Remember me, Victoria? Boy, you sure do know how to party. Thank goodness I didn't have what you had last night."

"Why? What did we have last night?" Pinkie asked.

"You don't remember?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, dear, after last night we're all lucky that we can remember our first names," I groaned.

"You all ordered the Devil's Delight," Victoria explained. "A big mixture of pretty much every alcohol known to ponykind. It's so strong that most ponies can't even finish it without passing out. But you guys all finished one…except for Pinkie Pie, she had three! Wow, you guys are wild!"

"Well THAT explains a lot," Applejack responded.

"But it DOESN'T explain why I was in Paddy's bathroom last night, or why he was wearing red lipstick," Pinkie argued.

Victoria smirked. "I think I can answer those questions." She took out her iPhone and showed us a video. In it, Pinkie was dragging my unconscious body to my hotel room.

"OK, Paddy, here we are," she said in the video. "But before I put you to bed…" She took out a lipstick tube and smeared it onto my lips. "Hee hee, he's gonna look SOOOOOO pretty, isn't he, Gummy?" The alligator on her back gurgled. "OK, now let's get him into bed, and then I'll give you your bath." She opened the door and dragged me inside.

I glared over at Pinkie, who was grinning sheepishly. "Hee hee, sorry."

"I don't get it," Twilight spoke up. "How did you get a video of us…" We looked, but Victoria had vanished.

"OK, I don't know about you guys, but I think that's a little creepy," Rainbow spoke up. We all nodded.

* * *

Later that day, we rode the train from Las Pegasus back to Ponyville, where we were greeted by Spike. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Spike!" Twilight responded. "Did you enjoy your weekend with the Apples?"

"Sure did. I got to help Granny Smith and Big Mac deliver a litter of piglets!"

"Ya mean Polly Sue had her litter this weekend?" Applejack asked. "Yee-haw! Good for her!"

"So, how was Las Pegasus?" Spike asked.

We all looked at one another to figure out how to tell little Spike about what happened. Finally, I spoke:

"Let's just say, Spike my boy, that what happens in Las Pegasus, STAYS in Las Pegasus."

**WOO! Title dropping FTW!**

**It never fails, does it? What you're looking for (or in this case, who) is always in the last place you look! I know that's happened to ME quite a bit, LOL!**

**Poor Spike...he never gets to have any of the fun that the ponies do! Then again, he'd be a little too young for Las Pegasus...I'm sure people bring their kids all the time, but I personally would not, at least not to the casinos...GAH, I'm rambling again, MAKE IT STOP!**

**Victoria is not mine. She is a character created by the wonderful Devilgirl007 from DeviantArt. Check out her work, it's awesome! Also, mondo thanks to her for letting me use her character AND the lines she gave me. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my craziness. I really appreciate it!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


End file.
